Speeding Ticket
by x.imagine.x
Summary: "Time to learn how to write a speeding ticket, McNally," He said, as the car in front of them pulled over, and Sam followed. "How fast was he going?" "Fifty-one."   Hints of Andy/Sam but takes place before they got involved


**A/N: So I've had these little plot bunnies running around in my mind for a long time… I'm going to try to get some of them out! This takes place before all the nonsense of Sam and Andy getting together, so there is no awkwardness or resentment or anything.**

**Disclaimer: Rookie Blue= Isn't Mine**

* * *

**SPEEDING TICKET**

One thing Andy had not anticipated when she signed up to be a cop were the sheer amount of days in which there was nothing to do. She and Sam drove aimlessly through the streets, taking it in turns to stifle yawns. Sometimes, Sam would pull some childish stunt that -even though she didn't want to admit it- Andy found hilarious, and time would temporarily speed up. Sometimes, they talked, and the time seemed to fly. And then there were days like today. Today, the silence that stretched between them was not uncomfortable or tense, but they remained silent all the same. Whereas she usually savoured every minute she spent with him, it was days like today that had Andy wishing that end of shift would just hurry up and get here.

The constant radio chatter became quite soothing after a while, and Andy often found her head dropping to her chest, from which she had to quickly recover so Sam wouldn't notice.

Suddenly, the car lurched forward and Andy, caught off guard, made a strangled noise that may have been a scream if it hadn't been cut off by the seatbelt. She recovered to see Sam laughing silently at her from behind the wheel.

"Constant vigilance, McNally. You were falling asleep on the job."

Andy's eyes narrowed, "That wasn't funny."

"Says you. _You_ didn't get to see your face."

"Oh ha-ha," Andy snapped, making a face at him and turning back to look out the window. She scowled as she heard his continued attempts at trying to muffle his laughter.

The silence once again engulfed them, and the minutes dragged by.

Andy finally sighed in exasperation, "Is this seriously what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life? Endless days of boredom?"

Sam's lips lifted in a smile of amusement, "Patience, McNally. Somebody will commit a crime eventually."

Andy had to return the smile at the fact that she was hoping for someone to engage in criminal behaviour.

After another ten minutes of silence, Sam snorted. Andy's head swivelled to focus on him, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"What?" She asked, when he made no explanation.

"You want something to do, McNally?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah?" She said, as though it were obvious.

"Okay, just remember, you asked for it."

"Why would I-" Andy started to ask, but was cut off as Sam flicked on the lights, but not the sirens. This left her more confused.

"Time to learn how to write a speeding ticket, McNally," He said, as the car in front of them pulled over, and Sam followed. Andy could see the driver's silhouette making confused and angry gestures from the squad car.

"How fast was he going?" She asked, because the radar was pointed toward Sam, and she couldn't see it.

"Fifty-one," Sam answered, putting emphasis on the 'one'.

Andy could do nothing but stare, "Fifty-one."

"Yep," Sam agreed, nodding his head once and popping the 'p'.

"Fifty-one?" Andy repeated, sure she was on the verge of smacking him.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" He asked, looking at her, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

She did smack him. "Sam!"

"Ouch, McNally, show some respect. I _am_ your senior officer," He scolded, though it didn't hold much seriousness.

Andy rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Sam, you're seriously going to give that guy a ticket for going 51? When the speed limit is 50?"

This time he didn't smile, but smirked, "I'm not."

Andy's expression became confused once more.

"You are," He finished, smirk widening as Andy's eyes did the same.

"You- I- What?"

He openly laughed this time, "You are going to go up there and write that guy a ticket for going fifty-one in a fifty zone."

Andy looked horrified, "No… No I'm not."

"McNally, McNally… I think you've forgotten the first condition of us working together," He countered, looking slightly smug, "My car, my rules."

She threw him a scathing look, "I'm not doing it."

"Okay, then we can just sit here and wait. And this guy will probably never get where he's going and he'll file a complaint and we'll get hauled into Boyko's and-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point. But really? Come on, Sam. Just go give him a warning and let's get out of here."

Sam pursed his lips in thought, "Hmmm, I don't think so. I think that you should write him a ticket for going over the speed limit and then we can take off."

"Sam," Andy ground her teeth together in irritation.

"McNally," He responded, his voice too cheerful.

After another minute of silence, Andy half-growled in frustration, before grabbing the clipboard and getting out of the vehicle. "I hate you."

Sam just smiled, watching as Andy approached the red Toyota Corolla with that hesitant, nervous step of hers. He shook his head in amusement as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ears that always managed to escape her attempt to tie it back. She glanced back at him in the cruiser, glaring when she saw his expression.

She sucked in her breath as she took the last two steps up to the window the man had already rolled down.

"Good afternoon, sir," She greeted, unsure of what else to say. She fidgeted.

"Officer," The man acknowledged, sounding not so much nervous as annoyed.

"So… You were kind of speeding back there. That's why we pulled you over," Andy reached back to play with the hair she'd clipped up in an attempt to mask her discomfort, "I'm going to need your license and registration."

The man sighed in frustration and anger, handing over the necessary documents, "How fast was I going, exactly?"

Andy bit her lip. "Um, fifty-one…"

The man's face contorted in exasperation and his jaw tightened. Andy had to physically restrain herself from running back to the car.

"That guy is seriously pissed," She stated as she slid in beside Sam.

Sam tried not to smile, "I would be too. Though the sight of you at my window might make me feel just a little better about it."

Andy rolled her eyes, too annoyed to care about his last comment. "Can't I just give him a warning?"

"No can do. People need to learn to obey the law."

Andy snorted unattractively, "Yeah, coming from you."

"Hey! I'm an upstanding citizen who swore to protect the people and uphold the law."

"Right."

"Exactly. Now open up that clipboard and write that man a ticket."

Andy suppressed another eye roll as she flipped it open and he showed her how to fill out the proper information, ignoring each time his hand brushed against hers, and tried not to pay too much attention to his proximity in the car. He was her training officer; it was against the rules.

"I didn't know you were left-handed, McNally," he commented as he noticed her hand jutted awkwardly out from the clipboard. He could never understand how that was comfortable.

Andy nodded, intent on filling out the ticket. She could feel Sam's eyes on her, but ignored them. Once she was finished, she looked up to see him still looking at her, an odd expression on his face. He was very close.

"What?" She asked, nervously, "Did I do something wrong?"

Sam smiled softly as she looked back down at the ticket, frowning.

"No," He said softly, then cleared his throat, "No, everything's right there, McNally. All it needs is delivering. Hop to it." He straightened away from her.

She half-glared at him again as she left the squad car, slamming the door.

"Alright, sir. Here it is," She stated, handing everything through the window.

"You seriously gave me a ticket, Officer?" The man groaned.

Andy threw a glance back at Sam, then leaned down on the guy's window. "Alright, here's the thing. I didn't want to give you a ticket, but you see the guy sitting back in the squad car?"

The man nodded, confused.

"Well, he's my superior officer, and I can't really disobey him. He's having a really bad day. Relationship problems," She whispered conspiratorially, and she saw the guy take the bait. She frowned then, "Of course, he got some troubling test results back from the hospital today, too," She watched as the guy listened in interest. He was actually that stupid. Andy shivered, screwing up her face in disgust, "Guess those gay bars are _loaded_ with diseases."

With that, Andy straightened up, smiled down at the man and said, "Anyways, have a great day, and I'm really sorry about the ticket."

The guy nodded, "Not a problem, Officer. I know how they get when those results come back. Got a cousin who was downright foul after he got his."

Andy smiled serenely and made her way back to the squad car. She slid in beside him as the Toyota Corolla pulled away and back out into traffic.

"What were you two talking about?" Sam asked, suspicious.

Andy drew her lips into a tight smile, "Nothing. I was just delivering the ticket."

Sam frowned in disbelief, but pulled back out into traffic all the same. Andy returned to looking back out the window, letting herself smile for a few more moments before drawing back into the serious cop exterior.

"Have I mentioned that I hate you?" She asked, innocently.

Sam grinned, "Once or twice."

If he only knew.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm not particularly fond of the ending, but I really wanted to write him making her give someone a speeding ticket for going one over, just for entertainment. Thoughts?**


End file.
